


Shivers

by GTO67



Category: due South
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTO67/pseuds/GTO67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is feeling the pressure from work and needs a break, Fraser is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).



> To my beta and friend happy29 you made this what it is I thank you for that.

Ben lay on his side with just a sheet barely covering his waist. It was winter in the North West Territories, yet he felt hot.

He was hot in more ways than one as he had the warm naked body of Ray Kowalski at his side. One leg over his and an arm draped around his waist.

They had made mad passionate love for most of the night before ,falling asleep in each other’s arms with cum and sweat drying on their bodies and smiles on their faces.

Leaning down Ben kissed a sleeping Ray before whispering, “I love you, Ray Kowalski.”

Sometime before…

Ray was like a bull with a sore head stomping around the bullpen and acting like every little thing was getting on his last nerve.

Frannie had enough and called Fraser on the phone.“Frase, please come rescue us all in here will you?Even the perps are scared of him.”

Fraser paled, worry filling his voice. “Did something happen Francesca? Is Ray alright?”

Sighing down the phone Frannie answered.“Ray isn’t injured or anything but the case he was working on with my brother has fallen apart. He’s torn. He just wanted to get this case closed for my brother so he didn't have to worry about it when he got back from getting Stella and the baby settled."

Rubbing his head Fraser spoke, “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for calling me.”

Hanging up, Fraser put on his coat and hat and made his way to the twenty-seventh police station and when he got there he saw what Francesca was on about. Ray was about to blow his top. He looked worn out and it made Fraser take a step back because Fraser saw in his eyes that it was more than work wearing on him.

Nodding to Francesca on his way in, Fraser made his way to Ray’s desk.“Hello Ray,” Fraser said as he reached him.

Hearing his name by a familiar voice Ray looked up smiling as he saw his friend. It was the first smile that graced his lips all day. Sitting back in his chair Ray greeted the man he was secretly in love with. “Hi Frase, what brings you by today? I thought you were stuck at the consulate.”

Sitting across from Ray, Fraser replied, “I completed all my tasks so I thought I would stop by and see if my services were required.”

Shaking his head smiling Ray leaned forward saying, “Let’s face it Frase, Frannie rang you to come rescue them all, didn’t she?”

Grinning Fraser ducked his head before replying, “Well…”

Taking pity on the man Ray came back with, “I am a Detective, and I detect these things. Listen why don’t we go get a bite to eat? I need a break from here.”

Fraser agreed so they made their way to their favourite Chinese restaurant where they could talk in private. 

They sat at their usual table and while waiting for their food Fraser took the chance and asked, “Ray is everything alright?”

Folding his hands together Ray bowed his head as he spoke. “To be honest Frase, no. I need a break. Can we do that? Go away just like an adventure. You, Dief and me? I would love that… just to go. It doesn’t have to be on a sled. Just a cabin away with air, you know?”

Nodding Fraser knew what he was on about and how he felt, his voice was soft as he replied, “Ray, are you serious? Because if you are of course we can go. We can go to my father’s cabin. It’s finished now or we can visit one of the villages that you liked if that is what you want. I have plenty of leave time as do you.”

For the first time in ages, Ray felt a weight lift off his chest at those words and that feeling was reflected in his voice, “We can really? Can we go soon? I would like to go to your Dad’s cabin. It’s beautiful there and there is a village close if we need anything.”

Smiling now Fraser said, “I’ll arrange it so we can leave soon. Dief still has his papers so he can come with us. How long would you like to go for?”

Thinking for a moment Ray replied, “Three weeks. I need a break, Frase and I think if I don’t,I will explode.”

Making some quick plans, they made arrangements for a much needed vacation. And maybe this trip would bring them closer together in more ways than one.

Everyone practically packed their bags for them and threw them on the plane for their time away. They all agreed that Ray really needed the break away and Fraser needed to see the open fields of home.

The closer the plane got to their destination the lighter Ray felt and looked. Fraser noticed this right away.

Ray caught Fraser looking at him and smiled. He saw the question in his eyes. “I’m fine. In fact, I feel like I can breathe for the first time in ages. I can’t wait to reach the cabin now. It’s funny but it feels like I belong there. I can be me,you know? Not worry about living up to anyone’s expectations. Stupid huh?”

Holding Ray’s gaze, Fraser shook his head as he replied, “No, it’s not stupid. I understand what you mean. I often feel the same way. I am glad that you feel it too.”

Right then, Ray knew they were talking about more than just the feeling for Canada but for each other. Taking a leap of faith, Ray reached out and took Ben’s hand in his. “I feel it deeply,Ben.”

Ben’s heart skipped a beat at that and he held on for dear life, afraid that if he let go of Ray’s hand the dream would end and Ray would float away.

Thankfully it was still daylight when they reached the entrance to the land that surrounded the cabin. 

Ray paused looking around. He took in his surroundings while still holding onto Ben’s hand. sHe smiled at Ben before speaking. “It’s more beautiful then I remember. The snow is like a blanket. Let’s get in and light the fire, Ben.”

Ben pointed to the smoke coming out of the chimney. “I think Innusiq got here first. He was dropping off the food and other supplies. He must have lit the fire as well. How thoughtful.”  
Ray asked wondering, “Is it safe for him to light the fire and leave. Wouldn't that be dangerous?”  
Ben smiled at Ray’s concern. Shaking his head he replied, “No, as long as the door to the stove is locked securely, it is safe.”  
Shaking his head, Ray smiled even wider. “See, that’s another reason why I love this place. You all look after each other. Come on, I need to pee and I need coffee. Definitely coffee.” 

Still holding hands, they made their way down the path to the cabin. Both men smiled the whole way.

The cabin was warm and familiar and just as cozy as Ray remembered. There were blankets draped on the back of the couch with a note from June for them to enjoy . Food made by some of Ben’s friends was placed on the table, welcoming them on their vacation.

Ray shook his head and grinned from ear to ear. “I can’t get over this, and it feels like home here.”

They enjoyed one of the beautiful stews left for them by Innusiq’s mother. After they were done eating, they sat a braided rug on the floor in front of the blazing fire. Warmth filled the cabin as the fire crackled in the stove, casting shadows on the walls throughout the room. Sitting side by side, they let their bodies touch all the way from shoulder to foot. Ray sighed as he leaned into Ben’s warm body. “This is nice. Thanks for getting me away from Chicago.”

They shared their favourite stories of their time together. Ray spoke with softness in his voice. “My most favourite memory was seeing your face for the first time on the snow. I swear, I thought your face broke. You looked so free.”

Ben looked into Ray’s eyes. “I felt happy and free but not as happy and free as I do right now here with you. I must admit to feeling scared as well.”

Reaching out, Ray cupped Ben’s cheek. “Scared? I get that. Me too. But if you feel what I feel, this could be so wonderful.”

Closing his eyes, Ben leaned into that touch. The warmth of Ray’s hand spread through his body and right into his heart. His voice was husky when he spoke, “I feel it to Ray. I love you and I want to spend forever with you.”

Whispering into Ben’s ear Ray spoke the words Ben longed to hear from those wonderful lips. “I love you, Ben, and I want to make love to you.”

The heat filled eyes of Ben met Ray’s and his voice grew even huskier with desire. “I would love that very much and I would love to make love to you also.”

Ray captured Ben’s lips in a passion filled kiss. He twisted his fingers into the back of Ben’s hair, pulling their mouths closer. Ray slipped his tongue into Ben’s mouth and explored Ben’s crooked tooth. He put every feeling he had into it. Ray broke for air. “I think we should move this to the bedroom. I’m getting too old for the floor.”

Laughing lightly, Ben stroked the back of Ray’s head loving the silky feel of his hair under his fingers. “I agree.”

Taking Ray by the hand, Ben led him to the bedroom stopping just before they entered.

Frowning, Ray asked, “Is something wrong, you change your mind?”

Blushing, Ben shook his head as he stumbled over his words, “No, I would never change my mind on this. I just remembered that we have no, um….”

Taking pity on him, Ray reached into his bag beside his leg and removed a box of condoms and lube. Blushing himself at Ben’s expression Ray held them up in the air and shrugged his shoulders. “I was being optimistic. I kinda jumped the gun.”  
Ben smiled and leaned in, kissing Ray until he had to gasp for air. Ray hoped Ben’s talented tongue could do more than kiss. Finally able to speak Ben said, “I am glad that you are Mr Instinct sometimes, Ray.”

While Ray was laughing, Ben led him all the way into the bedroom closing the door behind them.

Standing by the bed they both laughed at their shyness before Ray took charge. He placed his hand behind Ben’s neck holding him lovingly. Ray felt Ben’s silky soft hair under his fingertips and pulled Ben’s head closer for a tender kiss that quickly turned passionate. 

Hands moved quickly, popping buttons on shirts before tossing them to the floor. They were both left bare chested and breathless from kissing.

Ben’s hand moved from Ray’s jaw to his chest teasing a nipple on his way lower, getting a moan of pleasure from Ray as he did. Ben rubbed Ray’s growing erection through his jeans maddening him with touches that were hot even though the layers of clothes.

Ray leaned his forehead against Ben’s and breathed out. “Please, Ben.” 

Ben gave one last rub before popping the buttons on Ray’s jeans. Ray sighed with content. His aching erection, save for the thin cotton fabric of his boxer’s, was free.

Still kissing, Ben eased Ray’s jeans and underwear off as he lowered him to the bed.

Ray lay naked while Ben still wore his own jeans. Ray’s hands moved up and down Ben’s back the passion building with each caress.

Breaking the kiss to speak Ray said, “Off, take off your clothes. You’re wearing far too many.”

Without hesitation, Ben stripped faster than Ray had ever seen before.

Now naked, they were body to body as hands and lips explored each other.

Ben’s lips started at Ray’s forehead and worked a path downward. He stopped at the gap between Ray’s neck and shoulder, licking and sucking just enough to leave a mark before ghosting over the collarbone and further down to Ray’s perfect nipple. He took it between his lips, gsucking gently. Ray let out a deep moan from beneath Ben’s body, arching against him from the powerful sensation. 

Ray wrapped his arms and legs around Ben and moved against him, creating more friction and contact.

Ray arched even more when Ben’s lips met the gap between his hips and pelvic bone. Ben smiled before kissing a trail from Ray’s hip down to his toes and back.

Gazing at Ray, Ben asked “May I?” He gestured to the bobbing erection that was dying to be touched.

Knowing what Ben was asking Ray nodded as excitement filled him. 

Smiling, Ben ducked his head taking Ray’s erection in his hand . He stroked it lightly before taking the tip into his mouth. In one swift movement, he took Ray’s erection all the way into the heat of his mouth.

Ray thought he would pass out from pleasure. Ben’s mouth was working him like pure heaven.

Gentle hands were in his hair caressing his head urging him with love and passion. Ray was close so close his balls lifted and tightened and with a cry of, “Ben” he came filling Ben’s mouth with his seed and Ben drank it all down. 

Ben loved the feel of Ray’s penis in his mouth, the wonderful sensations that it gave him. The smell and the taste of his lover almost sent him over the edge.

Once Ben released Ray’s softening cock from his lips he moved to kiss Ray deeply,sharing his taste and whispering words of love. “I love you, Ray. That was wonderful.”

Still breathing heavily from their mind blowing orgasm Ray breathe out, “That was amazing, Ben. Wow, you have an amazing tongue. Would you make love to me ? I want to feel you in me.” Ray’s eyes were hot and blazing as they gazed at Ben. 

Ben tightened his grip on Ray’s hip. “Are you sure Ray?”

Nodding, he smiled at the man he loved. Ray’s voice was husky with need. “Ya, Ben, I need to feel us together as one.”

Kissing his way down Ray’s body, Ben uncapped the lube warming it on his fingers before preparing his lover. Starting with one finger, then two, Ben prepared Ray’s tight canal, making Ray beg for more. “Please, Ben, now.” 

Nodding, Ben placed a condom and more lube on his erection before entering Ray slowly, letting Ray get use to him as he did.

Soon they were one moving in sync. The sensation was like nothing they ever felt before. When Ben began to hit his prostate that gave Ray the most powerful orgasm of his life which set off the same in Ben as they came at the same time. 

Five minutes had passed since they had made love and Ben tenderly cleaned them both up as they now lay in each other’s arms savouring the moment of pure bliss.

Ben held Ray, kissing his head lightly. “I love you, Ray.”

Snuggling into Ben, Ray kissed his chest. Ray replied dreamily, “Love you Ben and you were amazing. I can’t wait for forever with you. If your tongue is that electric I am never saying no licking eclectic sockets again.”

That got a laugh out of Ben. “Thank you, Ray. I must say that you were wonderful. I never felt a love that powerful before.”

Holding Ben tighter, Ray felt himself drifting as he listened to the beautiful sound of Ben’s heart. “Ya, well you are gonna feel it forever now, Ben, I am not letting you go.”

Ben felt Ray drift as he held him. He truly never felt so loved before and he would treasure it for eternity. 

The End


End file.
